


Prazer, Afrodite!

by Echeveria_Samflower



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, F/M, Female Pisces Aphrodite, Trans Female Character, Transsexual
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echeveria_Samflower/pseuds/Echeveria_Samflower
Summary: Afrodite sentia uma insatisfação consigo. Não porque não estava feliz com sua aparência (era mais incômodo do que uns quilinhos a mais ou a menos), mas sim porque não se sentia parte do corpo com o qual nasceu. Até quando iria precisar fingir ser outra pessoa para agradar aqueles ao seu redor?
Relationships: Cancer Deathmask/Pisces Aphrodite
Kudos: 1





	Prazer, Afrodite!

10.03.1996 - O que há de errado comigo?

Hoje é o meu aniversário e as pessoas acharam uma ótima ideia me dar uma festa surpresa. Inventei que estou doente para subir até meu quarto e ignorar todos os convidados.

Acho que é a primeira vez que sinto essa sensação crescer — pelo menos nesse tanto. Minha mãe provavelmente percebeu que eu estou mentindo, mas não disse nada. Estive até agora tentando me acalmar; respirando fundo, contando até dez... não posso dizer que me recuperei totalmente, mas pelo menos uns.... 62%. Dá para o gasto.

Na escola escutei que é sempre bom me abrir com pelo menos uma pessoa que eu conheço e percebi que eu estou solo nesse momento. Todas as pessoas lá fora se dão bem comigo, só que agora desejo apenas as esquecer.

Não porque eu não goste delas. Porém porque sei que elas nunca se dariam bem com meu verdadeiro eu. Quem iria aceitar? Eu acho que nem meia dúzia deles sabem o que significa a sigla LGBT. Muito menos o que é uma pessoa trans.

Nem mesmo eu sabia o que era. Eu tenho dezesseis anos de vida, usei seis deles apenas para aprender o que é “coisa de menino” e “coisa de menina”. Eu pensei, durante essa fase, que eu era um garoto que gostava de coisas de garota. E fui muito crucificada por isso. Lembro que minha avó apontou o dedo no meu rosto e me deu uma bronca quando me pegou usando um vestido da minha prima…

Essas broncas me fizeram ter medo de assumir as coisas que eu gostava. Era medo de olhar demais para uma boneca em uma loja de brinquedos e ouvir comentários da vendedora; medo de pedir para brincar com as meninas e elas rirem; receio de ir para a escola, porque todos me isolavam (pois eu não era um “menino de verdade” e nem uma “menina de verdade”) e se aproximavam apenas para zombar de alguma característica minha.

Repetia essas mesmas questões na minha cabeça: quem eu sou? Por que sou tão afeminada? Por que me cobro tanta passibilidade feminina? O que há de errado comigo?

Foi em uma viagem de férias, quando estávamos na casa de verão da Tia Agatha, lá na Suécia, quando eu falei com meu pai e percebi que não havia problema dentro de mim. Talvez eu tivesse uns oito aninhos. É uma das pouca coisas que me recordo com clareza da minha infância:

Era quase de noite quando estava no quintal e meu pai me deu um susto! A gente quase saiu rolando em cima das rosas, só paramos porque ele me segurou. Ficamos sentados um ao lado do outro e eu perguntei algo como:

“Papai, você já sentiu como se algo estivesse errado? Como se o Papai do Céu tivesse errado quando te fez?”

Ele sorriu, acariciou meus cabelos e respondeu: “Adônis, o Papai do Céu nunca erra. Ele escreve certo por linhas tortas. Você acha que ele fez algo errado quando te desenhou?” e eu, já em desespero, respondi quase chorando:

“Não... eu não sei, eu não entendo. Pai, eu não consigo entender o que eu sinto!” e meu pai, com toda a gentileza e paciência que sempre teve, tocou meu ombro e me abraçou.

“Quando você estiver nervoso, respire bem fundo pelo nariz e solte pela boca. Você ainda é só um garotinho, por isso está confuso” ele me segurou em seu colo e começou a andar em direção a casa “Vá com calma. Dê tempo ao tempo. Papai do Céu te fez perfeitinho... mesmo que você demore para perceber”

E nós fomos para dentro comer torta de maçã com sorvete. Eu trocaria essa minha festa por uma torta de maçã. Enfim...

Minha mãe havia jurado que não haveria uma festa esse ano. Tem alguns meses que eu venho evitando ficar perto das pessoas que me conhecem. Não estou suportando mais todos por ai me chamando pelo masculino. Fazendo piadas de mal gosto sobre meu corpo. Zoando o fato de eu afinar a voz para falar.

Não dá mais. Toda vez que me vejo o espelho sinto vontade de chorar, olhar para o meu corpo vem se tornado um desafio. Ouvir todos dizendo ‘Ah, você é um garoto tão belo” machuca o meu ego. Queria ganhar um pouco de peso e colocar silicone, tirar aquele negócio do meio das minhas pernas… e fugir.

Não quero ficar em um lugar onde as pessoas gostam de mim não pelo o que eu sou, mas pelo o que eles querem que eu seja. Não sei sequer se meus pais estariam dispostos a me aceitar… principalmente a mamãe.

A única pessoa que sabe sobre minha identidade de gênero é um rapaz chamado Mateo (ou, como o próprio diz, Máscara da Morte), que frequenta a mesma cafeteria que eu. Acabou que ele me pegou falando sobre mim com pronomes femininos.

Tentei inventar uma história sobre me confundir por conta da minha primeira língua, mas me atrapalhei. Ele me disse, garantindo que eu podia confiar nele, e então eu abri meu coração: contei tudo. Foi a primeira vez que eu contei, chorei igual uma criança. Ele disse que entendia. Não fez nenhuma pergunta desconfortável… foi tão gentil.

A partir daquele dia ele me tratou no feminino. Não precisei mentir nem fingir. Pude ser a pessoa que eu sempre fui, porém nunca me libertaram para ser.

Queria que ele estivesse comigo hoje. Nunca quis tanto a companhia daquele chato. Vou ligar para ele amanhã cedo….

Meu pai veio me chamar alguns momentos atrás. Fingi estar dormindo, porém ele tocou meu ombro e pediu para que eu ao menos fosse cantar parabéns. Meio relutante — e forçando uma baita cara de sono — eu fui. Foi rápido e quase indolor. Quase. Porque todos cantaram em uníssono: “Adônis! Adônis!”

Nunca tinha me sentido tão desconfortável quando alguém me chamava. No caso, eram umas vinte pessoas repetindo em alto e em bom tom. Aquela sensação, o desconforto me acertou como se fosse um soco na boca.

O sentimento brotou do chão como se fosse uma erva-daninha. Precisei me conter muito para não surtar ali mesmo. Minha mãe percebeu que eu estava mal, deu-me um remédio e deixou que eu voltasse para o quarto. Acho que ninguém virá me incomodar agora. Vou ficar sozinha com meus sonhos distantes.

Acho que quero mudar de nome...

11.03.1996 - Prazer, Afrodite!

Conversei com o Máscara da Morte. Ele até me pagou um café gelado como presente de aniversário. Eu não gosto de café gelado, porém não ia negar um presente. Disse sobre os problemas da festa nada conveniente. Acabei me sentindo mal e quase chorei…

Sequer me reconheci. Não costumo botar as coisas para fora, muito menos em público.

De qualquer forma, ele disse que eu estava duvidando muito da capacidade de aceitação das outras pessoas. Ele contou que era também cheio de preconceitos até conhecer uma travesti que trabalhava como garçonete em um restaurante que frequentava. Em suas palavras, “Se eu converso com alguém, é porque eu gosto da pessoa. Ser trans nunca será algo que define o seu caráter.”

Acredito que Mateo esteja certo em alguns sentidos. Porém só irei abrir o jogo quando eu estiver 100% segura. De 62 fui para...74%? Por aí. Nós dois concordamos que é melhor assim.

Sobre o nome, ele disse que já havia ouvido “Adônis” em algum lugar. Perguntou-me se havia um significado e eu lembrei da história que minha mãe me contou quando eu ainda era pequena:

Adônis foi um mortal de beleza incomparável que chamou a atenção de Afrodite. O homem mais belo do mundo e a Deusa do Amor (com a entrosa da Perséfone também, só que isso é detalhe)… Ares, o amante da moça, viu-se cego de ciúmes e o assassinou — sua morte criou a flor Adônis, que, por coincidência ou não, é uma das minhas flores favoritas.

“Ta aí. Gosto de Afrodite” ele disse quando eu terminei de contar “A história se repete… só que do jeito dela.”

Eu sorri e estendi a mão para ele, apertando-a calorosamente “Prazer, Afrodite!”

10.03.1998 - Epílogo

Eu nem acredito que a última vez que escrevi aqui foi em 1996. Incrível! Quanta coisa pode mudar em tão pouco tempo?

Hoje é meu primeiro aniversário como Afrodite. Dezoito anos e enfim a maioridade. Diferente de dois anos atrás, em que houve uma festa na minha antiga casa com várias e várias pessoas, hoje eu estou sozinha com meu pai.

Fugi da cidade, assim como havia desejado. Deixei meus amigos para trás e até meu romance com o Máscara da Morte… bem, até hoje conversamos por cartas e e-mails com frequência. Ele está morando em Amsterdã. Sinto muita saudades dele, estamos com planos de nos encontrar no dia de seu aniversário. Ele disse que está ansioso para me ver sem as “amarras sociais”. 

Deixei (quase) tudo para trás pois fazem alguns meses que contei sobre quem eu sou para os meus pais. Meu pai sorriu e disse “Eu pensei que você fosse gay, isso é uma surpresa... uma nova fase da vida para nós dois. Não quer dizer que vá ser ruim” beijou minha testa e me abraçou com força “Eu sempre vou estar aqui com você, minha Afrodite”

Infelizmente a reação da minha mãe foi um tanto… inesperada e desagradável.. Ela gritou muito, reagiu de uma forma que eu não esperaria nem nos meus piores pesadelos. Xingou-me de doente, pecadora, confusa… não gosto nem de lembrar. Papai percebeu que teria que escolher entre a minha felicidade e seu relacionamento.

Ele escolheu a mim, por mais difícil que fosse terminar com a mamãe… eles estavam juntos desde que eu nasci. Disse que teve ótimos momentos com minha mãe e que foi muito bom enquanto durou, porém tinha uma filha para criar e isso é insubstituível. Nós choramos muito quando saímos de casa. 

Ah, nesse mesmo dia fomos conversar com um terapeuta e com um médico. Algumas semanas depois comecei a terapia hormonal. Acho que foi um dos melhores dias da minha vida.

Agora estamos em uma casa-trailer na província de Utrecht. É semelhante com uma vila, nem parece que estamos no meio da cidade! Gosto muito daqui e das famílias que compartilham a vida e nos acolheram. Era disso que eu precisava, um lugar que ninguém me conhecia, paz. Nenhuma pergunta desconfortável ou desnecessária.

Vejo os pais brincando com os filhos pequenos, as mulheres tomando sol. Uma calmaria que me faz muito bem. Eu gostaria de ser mãe, machuca muito saber que nunca serei capaz de gerar uma vida. Quem sabe adoção? Hahaha, meu pai sempre diz que eu sou nova demais para essas coisas! Eu não acho, viu?

Comecei a trabalhar em uma floricultura de uma moça chamada Medea. O dinheiro não é muito, porém o suficiente para mim. Todos os dias, quando são quatro horas, eu saio do serviço e passo de frente a um pequeno café-galeria. Conheci um garçom chamado Shaka.

Acho que eu estou ligada a conhecer rapazes na cafeteria… apesar que Mateo e Shaka são bem diferentes (em vários sentidos). Espero que essa amizade dure.

Pararei de escrever por agora. Acabei de descobrir que meu vizinho comprou um bolinho de presente e é simplesmente irresistível. Quem sabe daqui um ou dois anos eu não ache esses escritos para atualizá-los?

**Author's Note:**

> Foi isso, meu povo. Não sei se conseguiram pegar, mas essa história é uma introdução para algo maior! Estou ansioso, mas não irei revelar para não criarem grandes expectativas kkkk  
> Obrigado a todos que leram!


End file.
